superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Thing and Hocus Pocus (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"The Thing"'' |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne John Infantino |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard' |John Infantino |- |'Animation Director' |Swinton O. Scott III |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" |''"Hocus Pocus"'' |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kaz |- |'Written by' |Kaz Eddie Trigueros |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kaz |- |'Storyboard' |Eddie Trigueros |- |'Animation Director' |Brian Sheesley |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Erik Wiese Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Thing" |- |'Jeff Glen Bennett' |Raj, Samson |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo |- |'Tom Kenny' |Lumpus, Slinkman, Kelpy G |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Officer, Clam, Sarge |- |'Jill Talley' |Little Girl Fish, Mom Fish |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Hocus Pocus" |- |'Jeff Glen Bennett' |Raj, Samson |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo |- |'Tom Kenny' |Lumpus, Mr. Magic, Delivery Fish |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Car Washer, Dad, Fish #1 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Announcer, Charlie, Kid |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Zeus Cervas Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Karen Heathwood |- |'Character Designers' |Robert Ryan Cory Sherm Cohen |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Marco Cinello |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley Paguio |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi Julie Ritchie Aguilar |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Sheet Timer' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Doug Andorka Brian F. Mars Keith Dickens Tony Orozco Bobby Crew Timothy J. Garrity Richard Partlow Rick Rhomadka Greg Shorer Gabriel Rosas Jason Freedman Roy Braverman William Griggs Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2004 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits